


Blue Malposition

by PinXXX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinXXX/pseuds/PinXXX
Summary: * 私设，想写哥哥宠弟弟但是又写不好。时间线3代和4代。VD和DN。* 原作中，维吉尔一直不知道但丁这些年来的懊悔和孤独，但丁亦不知维吉尔所经历的怨恨与耻辱。但如果他们最初就知道一切，知道彼此的心情呢？





	Blue Malposition

啪嗒。房间被幽深的阴影笼罩，勉强可见深蓝色的墙边站着一个人影。  
「但丁，你在做什么？」  
「我在玩开关。」  
啪嗒。光明再次回到维吉尔的眼中，即使他拥有一半恶魔的血统，也产生了十分严重的眩晕感。  
啪嗒。啪嗒。吊灯交替闪烁，粗暴地在视网膜上刻上残影。  
「你很烦躁，为什么？」  
「我没有。」  
「妈妈已经答应你，这周我们会去看马戏团表演……所以，别耍小性子了。」  
「我没有！」  
维吉尔维持着自己的姿势，左手扶在门把上，看起来严肃端正。他思索了一会儿继续说。  
「……为什么你总是这么任性，明明家里的一切都依着你的要求安排。你就非要一直折腾那个愚蠢的开关吗。」  
「我也想知道为什么！」  
「……」维吉尔皱着眉，思索着但丁这句话背后的意思。  
「……还有，如果你不喜欢出门的话，下次没必要假惺惺的帮我说话。」  
但丁终于停手，冲出门时，他赌气似的推了维吉尔一把，噔噔地跑下楼。  
而维吉尔并未感到不悦，恰恰相反，他的内心甚至有一丝雀跃。尽管他从不觉得马戏团有什么意思，拥挤、喧嚣，充满愚蠢又低俗的吆喝声，还有动物的奇怪臭味。  
若不是但丁恳求了许久，斯巴达一家人根本不会出现在那样的场合。

直到那个表演空中秋千的人从火圈中荡过去以后，维吉尔才想明白这件事。  
维吉尔根本就不愿意出来看马戏，他只想好好坐在家中读书。而但丁捧着入口分发的糖果盒子，坐立不安地撅着嘴。他花了一点时间才理解到这一点，事实上他应该早点意识到的。他们之间的情绪有时候会错位。没有确切的场合与条件，就这么理所当然的，他能感受到但丁的情绪。同样但丁也能感受到他。

* * *

这是一个可恶的弱点。与知识不同，这些额外的信息于他毫无用处，甚至会麻痹他感知危机的能力，让反应变得迟钝。维吉尔提着刀心想。他踏上Temen-ni-gru的阶梯，确切感受到有种轻飘飘的眩晕、惊喜、还有一丝愤怒。他收到请柬了吗。他有点惊奇但丁居然可以同时拥有这么多情绪，因为自己的弟弟有时候看上去什么都没想。  
他知道自己在冒险，但他必须这么做。有些遥远的回忆涌上来：总是在但丁要求练剑的时候放下诗集去陪他，然后在他入睡的深夜再翻开，还不能在半夜把爬上床的但丁给踹下去。  
这些事情真实发生过吗？维吉尔停下来按了按额头，他的自尊心又督促着他继续往前走。  
只有将强大的力量握在手中时他才能真切的感受到，那么一丁点的自我，而不再是围绕着但丁转的木偶。现在他抓住的线索如同夹缝中的尾巴，一旦松开，这些稍纵即逝的快乐就会彻底远去。然后他会开始无限地怀念夏娃还在的日子，他甚至有些分不清究竟是自己在想念她，还是但丁的意识又入侵了他。  
对啊，夏娃总是偏心。这一定是但丁的错，让他日夜不停地为了他那些幼稚的不安和思念，来回奔走。  
因此，他必须亲手完成复仇。

* * *

无数的贪婪抗着棺材朝他涌来，无论怎么砍杀，傲慢的影子总是源源不断从地底冒出。  
这件工作实在是枯燥至极，而但丁的内心却只剩下迷茫，他不断告诉自己：停下来！就像在大雾中寻找出路，每一步都踏向更深的深渊。  
愤怒？不对。  
嫉妒？也不对。  
他能体会维吉尔的感情，但不代表他明白他在想什么！该死的维吉尔，为什么兄弟之间的重逢可以毫无情谊，只剩下无情的战斗与漠视的眼神。他甚至想不明白，维吉尔对自己来说到底意味着什么。  
他曾经觉得自己的兄长早已远去，和母亲的相片一样应该被封存在记忆力最深的，唯一有温度的地方。直到维吉尔再次出现在自己面前，他才发觉，那压根不是错觉——他就是那个一直被维吉尔当作“麻烦”的存在。  
「所以你才一直想抹消掉我吗？」  
「因为这份联系让你困扰了，让你觉得自己不再是自己？」  
他有些愤慨地将质问刺入兄长的胸口，自己亦被那份憎恶所刺穿。有那么一瞬间，他们好像都感受到了只属于自己的那份情绪，而不再是矛盾。他们紧紧咬住它，想要刻入彼此那样翻滚到一起。  
是了，世界本就该是这样的，行为应该与其收获一致。得到了自己心心念想的礼物时，但丁应该满足，而不是嫉恨。他咧着嘴，抑制不住自己的笑容。呼吸着维吉尔的气息，看着雨水从他身上滚落，夹带着体温又落到自己脸上。一切都好像做梦一样。  
终于，但丁清醒过来，才看见插在胸口的是他最爱的叛逆。他们离得太近了，连彼此的意识也连同情绪一起错位，他们都在成全彼此的那一瞬间误以为自己成为了自己。

「也许还有别的路，总有办法解决这一切的不是吗！」他对着维吉尔喊道。  
而你的做法只会让我们的父母伤心，别管我的想法，也别管你自己的了。「这有什么艰难的！维吉尔！」  
但丁依稀记得自己伸出了手，然后他拒绝再回忆下去。

* * *

如果分离两界也无法断绝彼此之间的联系，那么死亡可以吗？  
啪嗒。  
「但丁，玩开关很有意思吗？」帕蒂一手叉腰，歪着头问。「你应该记得，你很久没交电费了吧。」  
「……」  
「很久没交电费的意思就是，无论你怎么虐待那个开关，他都不会再亮了，你明白吗？」  
「……」但丁终于停手，用一种困惑的眼神望向窗外，仿佛帕蒂刚刚说的那句话是一个魔咒。  
而这魔咒夺取了他的一切。  
没有空虚，也没有无聊，仅仅是，什么都没有。他的心情干净的像一团空气。如果说缺失、孤独、或者悲伤，这些所谓概念化的东西拥有颜色，那么这张画布上连白色也看不见。

他当然假想过，维吉尔不在这世界上会如何。尽管对幼年曾经的但丁来说，母亲的离去无益于天崩地裂，他的世界早该不复存在。然而他依然好好活着，什么事都没有。但丁又不是什么易碎的小玩意儿。  
他会为尼尔而悲伤，也会为这世上无数努力活着的人而高兴，除了很难死这一点，他觉得自己和常人没什么不同。倘若那份根本不属于自己的情感消失，他会不会感到解脱？  
因此，他会刻意忽视那块缺失的蓝色拼图碎片，好似他们从一开始就不存在。他投入更多工作，然后再把进账投入草莓圣代，虽然不太想动弹，但是，畅快到鲜血淋漓的战斗，一口一口抿下酸甜的奶油，还有什么比这些更能转移视线了呢？  
终于有一天，一个奔跑中的人影入侵他的世界，一个带有熟悉气息的年轻人，奇怪的爪影从他手中浮出。他的存在如此刻意，就好像是谁故意丢在绛色羊绒地毯中央的一片蓝色拼图。

* * *

无聊。  
维吉尔的嗅觉已经麻木了，他倒在一堆不知名的恶魔残渣与肉片中。这里很糟糕，臭烘烘的，但也很安全。他有点狼狈摸了摸左肋，发现那里面的内脏已经长好，花了比他想象中更短的时间。  
确认自己安然无恙后，他的眼皮变得沉重，又要再次陷入沉睡。在梦中，他难得静下心来和人交谈，那是一个女性，她拥有和夏娃如出一辙的浅翠色眸子。他反复确认，企图从短暂的欢愉中获得一丝自我，哪怕只有一瞬间也好，他想要重新获得对力量的掌控，以及完全属于维吉尔自身的情感。这仿佛是一种背叛，他心想。  
然而他再次失败了，这次尝试也许不够完美，他需要更多，更多力量。就像在塔上的那一次，他离得很近了。那种感受才是真实的，贴合他心情的。虽然但丁也参与其中。但这无所谓。  
突然，一颗小石子投入凝固的水面——仿佛受到某种刺激，他四肢痉挛了一阵，差点从地上跃起。  
他已经很久很久未能体会过这种感觉，他清醒的时间实在有限，通常不是饥饿，就是昏沉。这古怪的体验来的及其诡异。  
维吉尔开始搜刮自己那仅剩的记忆库存，花费几番心力，他终于想起夏娃，还有该死的但丁和该死的马戏团。看来他过的还挺不错。除了吃喝睡以外终于发觉了一点别的兴趣吗？维吉尔感叹。他是否应该感到沮丧，即使把自己丢进最深的深渊，他也没法摆脱这份联系。  
太讽刺了。事实上这对维吉尔来说并不算好事，原本陷入死寂的但丁的情绪就像结束冬眠的水仙根茎一样发芽疯涨，拼命渴求阳光一般伸长自己的叶片，直到它们沉到茎干本身也难以承载的程度。  
最终，一颗沉坠的花苞舒展开来，开始绽放。  
维吉尔不知该作何想法了。这也算是一种背叛吗？而偷窥了这一切的自己又算什么呢？  
他觉得自己像一个变态，难以抑制的感受到窃喜、忐忑不安、踌躇满志，经历了漫长的蹉跎犹豫，最终沉溺在水仙鳞茎的甜蜜毒液之中。此时维吉尔只剩下一个念头：该死的但丁丢下他寻欢作乐去了！  
他动了动自己麻痹的四肢，周围的死尸都比他更有温度。  
他要杀了但丁，把他拖进地狱的最深处，这就是维吉尔该做的不是吗？

* * *

但丁在仔细斟酌着如何开口。他不能让尼禄失望，天哪，这让这一切看上去更像是一种利用。他不能这样对待这个孩子。在他生涯中少的可怜的几次经历中，尼禄带给他的，唯一的，不含有任何痛苦成分的爱。纯粹、简单又天真。要是世上一切的问题都这么该死的简单就好！

他小心翼翼的爬起来，为了不惊动对方。他确信自己需要尼禄，却又无法如实传达自己的内心，就连自己的情绪也无从得知，它们早就被偷走，只剩下一个干巴巴的裂缝。而尼禄的爱只会从这缝隙中悉数溜走，一点不剩。

尼禄嘟哝着翻了个身，他的头发乱糟糟的扑在枕头上。  
不对劲。  
姗姗来迟的情绪让但丁的内心终于开始松动，但这与甜蜜毫无关系。仿佛一千把幻影剑旋转着刺进他胸口，搅碎他的肺和心脏，让他呼吸困难。咕噜咕噜的，比嫉妒更恶毒的声音从大动脉流出。  
随后他抱住了尼禄，紧紧贴着他的头。尼禄终于迷迷糊糊睁开眼，他感觉到有股热流顺着自己脖颈淌下。  
「你做噩梦了？」他困惑地问。  
「……我找到他了。」终于，但丁的喉咙中挤出意义不明的一句话，仿佛一场漫长的马拉松终于结束。

END


End file.
